This invention relates to a truck assembly for skateboards and more particularly to a skateboard truck assembly including structure for absorbing shocks during use of the skateboard.
Skateboard truck assemblies typically incorporate an axle support member which is positioned about a king pin with two cushions, bushings or resilient pads being employed in cooperation with the axle support member to control and adjust the steering capabilities of the skateboard employing the truck assembly. Other arrangements exist wherein only a single resilient pad, cushion or bushing is employed for such purpose. However, whether such devices are of a single or double resilient pad type, no appreciable shock absorbing function is provided. Furthermore, adjustment of such devices by applying compressive forces to the resilient pad or pads to change the steering characteristics of the truck assembly can also result in undesirable lessening of what little shock absorber action may exist.
The following patents are believed to be representative of the current state of the art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,734, issued Aug. 16, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,182, issued Dec. 29, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,725, issued Sep. 13, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,735, issued Aug. 16, 1983, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,223, issued Feb. 24, 1987. The patents noted above do not suggest or teach the structural arrangement disclosed and claimed herein which provides a shock absorbency feature in a skateboard truck assembly, the degree of shock absorbency being adjustable without affecting the steering characteristics of the skateboard truck assembly.
The present invention relates to a shock absorbing skateboard truck assembly including an assembly base for attachment to the underside of a skateboard.
A king pin projects from the assembly base and has a threaded distal end.
The assembly also includes an axle support member defining an axle support member opening, the king pin projecting through the axle support member opening.
First and second resilient pads encircle the king pin, the first and second resilient pads being spaced from one another and disposed at opposed sides of the axle support member.
Pad retention means retains the first and second resilient pads in position relative to the axle support member and a king pin nut is threadedly engaged with the king pin at the threaded pin thereof.
A resilient shock absorber member is positioned between at least one of said pads and the assembly base. The resilient shock absorber member is annular-shaped and defines a hole receiving the king pin.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.